Innocent turns Lusty Ino Lemon Oneshot
by Kairauchiha
Summary: Just a lemon oneshot... PLeace reveiw. InoXOC


"So, boring my parents are not at home and all of my friends are out of town," I sighed.

The door bell rang.

"Who the hell have come now?"

I opened the door to see my hot & cute boyfriend. Now I think I will not get bored. A big smile appeared on my lips.

"Which movie will you like to see," he asked showing me some CDs,

"Anything you like."

"Your parents are not at home."

"No."

"Good."

I wonder what he is thinking. I put the CD in the CD player and it started.

"Feeling bored," he asked at the middle of the film.

"A little."

"Wanna try something?

"What?"

"You will see."

His hands traveled around my waist and pulled me closer. I looked at him blankly. A smirk played on his lips. He pulled me into a hot kiss. He started licking my lower lips. I parted my lips for him to enter. My arms surrounded his neck and pulled him closer. Our tongues played with each other until there was a lack of air.

He picked me up and went towards the bedroom. The whole way our lips were connected. He softly threw me on the bed and got on top of me.

"Now, we are going to have the real fun," he said in a sexy tone.

He kissed my lips and started trailing down kisses on my jaw line to my neck. He nibbled, sucked and bite there until he found the spot where I let out a moan. He sucked there until he left a dark purple mark there. He freed me from my top and his shirt. I put my hand on his chest sensually tracing his muscles.

He kissed down towards the valley of my breast. He licked there and a shiver ran down my spine.

"You are quite unpredictable. That's what turns me on," I commented.

He smirked and turned me around and started kissing my neck while opening my bra. Once it fell on my lap, he squeezed my breasts. I let out a soft moan. He again turned me around and started licking my right nipple. He suck on it and squeezed my left breast. He gave the same treatment to my other breast after some time.

I twisted him around so that I am top of him now. I sat on his stomach and pecked on his lips. I started kissing from his right cheek to his chin then to his neck. Everywhere I kissed he lets out a soft moan. I sucked on his nipple and pulled it seductively. He groaned in pleasure.

He flipped me and started kissing down my stomach and sucked my belly button. I was getting more restless as he down him was going. He reached on my panty line and looked me questioningly.

"Do you want me to continue," he asked.

I just nodded a yes. His hand traveled up my thigh and started messaging them. He was teasingly not touching my nether region.

"Stop teasing me," I said restlessly.

He pulled down my skirt along with my panty. He smirked a bit before going down and sticking his tongue to my vagina. I let out a loud moan. He held my legs so that I don't close them. He licked and sucked me. A knot was forming in my stomach. With a last thrust it broke and a warm liquid came out of my vagina. He licked it and then went up kissing my lips. I tasted my self.

"My turn," I smirked and twisted him, so that I was on top.

I pulled down his pants and underwear. I smirked at seeing he was already big. I licked the tip of it. He let out a groan. I then slowly started licking it up and down. I at last put it inside the mouth and started sucking it. He ran his finger through my hair, pushing me. He let out a loud groan before he came in my mouth. I wiped my mouth and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. He twisted me again and positioned himself.

"Impatient, aren't we," he smirked.

He moved from his position and inserted his finger into me. I let out a gasp. He put more fingers until four fingers were inside me. He started pumping them in and out, stretching them.

"This is pure torture," I thought.

He continued it until I came for the second time. He pulled out his fingers and licked it.

"DAMN IT! JUST FUCK ME!" I shouted.

"Beg," he ordered.

"Please, please, I want you, NOW. FUCK ME!" I begged.

He positioned himself and slowly pushed it inside. A jolt of pain rushed through my body. He stopped and looked at me.

"Continue," I commanded.

He nodded and continued. Tears ran down my cheek. He kissed them away. He kissed me to comfort me. He pulled out and thrusted with all his might. I would have shouted if his lips weren't on mine. The pain turned into pleasure and I was moaning and panting. He pumped in and out. The knot formed again.

I am.... going... to... come…" I said between pants.

"Me too," he replied.

With one last thrust we came together. He pulled out and rolled beside me. I kept looking at the ceiling for a few seconds until he said, "That was fun."

"Yeah it was," I said closing my eyes.

He pulled the blanket over us. I rested my head on his chest and his hands wrapped around my body.

"I love you," I said passionately.

"Love you too," he murmured before drifting to a deep sleep.

I kept looking at the ceiling until his rhythmic heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


End file.
